Stranded
by Coraline15
Summary: During the battle against the Organization, the blast of overwhelming darkness and magic causes Sora and Axel to be sent to an alien world. Now facing the elements of this new world and the dangers that surround them, they must find a way to survive and find a way to get home. (Takes place between Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts III) (Rated for bloodshed and suspense)
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This story actually came to me while working on a few other stories.. This takes place between KH2 and KHIII, which may seem a bit broad but I will leave it up to everyone's interpretations on what I mean.. For those who may be interested, may continue reading.. I hope you enjoy my story. (Rated for bloodshed and suspense)

Prologue

Axel let out a weak groan as he slowly regained consciousness. At first, he wasn't sure if he had gone blind. All he saw was darkness. Axel forced his open and immediately regretted it as he felt a sharp pain rush from his head, all the way throughout his body.

"Ugh…."

All he could remember was being in a battle against Marluxia.. Or was it Xigbar? Why couldn't he remember? It was when he tried to move that he felt another sharp pain going through him, which caused him to double over in agony. Not only did his head ache, it was also becoming too painful to breathe, let alone move. Axel took in a pained breath and slowly rolled over onto his side, realizing he had been lying on his back. Axel's vision swam in and out of focus as he took in his surroundings.

There was nothing but rough, ragged stone and dry, loose dirt, as far as the eye could see. However, as he continued to survey his surroundings, his bright emerald eyes grew wide as he saw a figure lying only a few feet from his position. Suddenly, images flashed through his mind.. rose petals.. A sharp scythe.. Himself jumping in to protect his friends from being injured.. Pain.. A horrible and immense pain. There was a blast of darkness and shadow that encompassed them.. Followed, by the sensation of falling from a very far height. As the world seemed to dissolve into nothingness, he could feel the sensation of wind rushing past him. He couldn't remember anything else after that, which caused a wave of horror to wash over him.

Axel opened his eyes, having realized he had had them clenched shut, his tightly clenched fists pressed against his temples as the images slowly faded away. After finally gathering his resolve, Axel slowly turned his attention back to the figure lying upon the ground. Axel tried to stand but fell to the unforgiving ground as a wave of pain and nausea hit him. His entire body hurt, it felt as though he had been hit by a bus. Regardless of his pain, Axel knew he had to make sure his friend was alright.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Axel rolled onto his belly, cringing in agony as he practically dragged his body along the rocky terrain. He fought his way toward the still form of Sora who lay motionless on the ground.

"Sora? Sora!" he urged, grabbing his friend's arm. "Hey, c'mon Buddy!"

As Axel shook him, Sora's head turned to the side, revealing a rather large gash that ran down his right temple.

"Ah man.." Axel muttered in horror.

Axel gazed upon him, a feeling of fear of deep regret overcoming him. He should have tried harder.. He should have gone to fight alone. If he had just been quicker.. Axel snapped out of his thoughts as he turned toward his friend again.

"Sora.. I'm.. I'm sorry."

When Sora didn't respond, Axel sighed.

"C'mon.. We should find a way out of here.."

With that said, Axel knelt beside him on the ground. Trying his best to fight through the pain, Axel staggered to his feet and carefully lifted Sora up from the ground, immediately dropping to his knees with an agonized scream. However, the cries of pain did not seem to disturb his friend. In fact, Sora hadn't even stirred from the movements of being lifted off the ground.

Axel clenched his eyes shut as he fought back tears of agony that threatened to slip down his cheeks. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and he glanced down at his injured friend, a new feeling of determination washing over him. Axel forced himself up on his feet once again, gritting his teeth at the agony in his legs and back. He nearly dropped his friend, but held fast as he fought through the pain. Axel let out agonized gasps of air as he forced his legs to move. Doggedly, he put one leg in front of the other, slowly making his way through the unusual terrain. As he took in his surroundings, he could not see any living creature for miles around. Axel sighed soon turning toward his still unconscious friend in his arms.

"Guess it's just you and me.." he muttered softly.

Sora said nothing and Axel soon sighed and turned toward the horizon, a look of awe crossing his face as he took in the sight of the large moon striped with blue and purple which hung just over the horizon.

Axel soon turned back to his unconscious friend again.

"Don't worry.. We'll find a way out of this.." he assured. Under his breath he muttered. "Somehow.."

**Author's Note: I've had this idea on my mind for a while now.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Axel fought to continue walking as the light began to fade from around them. Every step Axel took caused a continuous jolt of agony to go through his entire body. Every step he took was slowly becoming harder but he pressed onward. Axel's legs stiffened as he fought to continue. He took that moment to glance down at his friend in his arms. At the sight of the deep gash as well as the many bruises marring his skin, Axel bit his lower lip.

"Sora. Sora I'm sorry.. I'm so sor-"

The word devolved into coughing as Axel felt a suddenly tight and painful pressure grip his chest, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. It hurt too much to breathe and he was sure there was something broken inside. Axel cringed as he fought back the dizziness that was beginning to overtake him and he slowed to a halt. He let out a groan as he tried to force his legs to move, but instead, he felt his legs buckle beneath him.

'No.. Not now..' Axel thought, tightly clenching his teeth. 'I can't..'

Axel tightly shut his eyes as he felt another pain in his head and chest. He took in slow, deep breaths, regardless of how painful it was becoming to breathe. After a few moments, he felt the pain fade away and he opened his eyes and looked down at his friend again.

"Don't worry.. I'll get us out of this.."

With that said, Axel looked up toward the distance before his walking began anew. As the fiery haired man continued walking, he found their surroundings had begun to change. The mostly barren terrain had became covered in bits of shrubbery and loose rocks. Axel continued walking, his black boots crunching against the rocky ground.

After a while of walking, Axel looked up and his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of a notch in the side of the nearby cliff-side. Axel shut his eyes tight and took in a sharp and painful breath as he slowly made his way into the cave before collapsing to the ground. Axel took in painful and ragged breaths as he carefully lay Sora on the ground next to the wall, being careful not to jostle him too much. Axel took his friend's hand carefully and gently squeezed it. He continued to hold it before letting go and turning to look outside at the setting sun.

"Axel?"

Axel spun around at the sound of the voice, his eyes growing wide.

"Sora! Y-you're awake!"

Sora tried to sit up but let out a cry of pain as he was overtaken by a jolt of agony and he fell back against the stone wall.

"E-easy.." Axel frowned, his voice filled with concern. "You took a pretty nasty fall.."

As Sora looked at him, he suddenly began to feel extremely dizzy. He clenched his eyes shut and pressed a hand against his head. It was at that moment that he noticed a wet feeling that he let go. Sora's eyes grew wide in horror as he noticed his hands were coated in a deep crimson. He began to hyperventilate in horror.

"Sora! Sora, calm down.." Axel insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sora looked up at him, his bright blue eyes growing in horror at the sight of his friend. Axel's clothing was completely tattered and coated in a thin layer of crimson round his midsection and shoulder.

"Axel.. You're.. Y-you're bleeding..!"

Axel looked at him in confusion and concern before looking down at himself and was shocked to see the state of his clothes. It was then he felt the sharp pain in his body again.

"T..that's not g-good.."

Axel suddenly doubled over and began to cough painfully as he tried to breathe, blood now visibly trickling from between his lips.

"A-Axel, oh God!" Sora whimpered.

"Hey.. C-c'mon.." Axel assured, coughing a bit. "Don't give me that lo-"

Axel coughed and gritted his teeth in agony.

"Axel, you're hurt.."

"So are you.."

Axel then lay on the ground, his back facing toward him. Sora looked at him with deepening concern.

"Axel.."

Sora gently placed a hand on Axel's shoulder comfortingly to which Axel stiffened a bit. Sora pulled back as he noticed this.

"Axel?"

Axel didn't answer, but clenched his eyes shut.

"It's my fault, you know.." he muttered.

Sora stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Axel-"

"No, Sora.." Axel cut in. "If I hadn't been such an IDIOT-"

His shouts were cut off by a fit of coughing, blood dribbling from his lips.

"Axel, it wasn't your fault.." Sora frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The Organization did this.. Not you."

Axel took in a shaky and ragged breath.

"Yeah.. I guess.." he muttered softly.

Sora opened his mouth to reply when he felt a sharp pain in his head and he groaned. Axel turned to look at him.

"Sora?"

Sora had his eyes clenched shut as he held his head in pain. Axel slowly began to get up and though he was in pain, he did his best to ignore it. He carefully took Sora's hand, causing him to look up. Axel gave him a soft smile before going through his pockets, soon pulling out a glass bottle filled with a green sparkling liquid. He handed him the potion, but Sora carefully returned it.

"You need it more than me.." he stated..

"But-"

Sora gently placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. Axel returned the smile weakly. He then brought the glass bottle up to his lips and drank the entirety of the bottle. Axel coughed and shivered a little as he felt a cool but tingly feeling filling his body. He winced as he felt whatever had broken inside beginning to move back into place. However, though many of the other wounds had stopped bleeding, they were still present. Axel let out a breath, now feeling thankful to be able to draw in a breath without as much pain as before.

"T-thanks.."

Sora smiled and nodded before wincing a little. Axel smiled in response, but could feel his adrenaline beginning to wear off. As he lay against the wall and let his exhaustion began to overtake him, Sora smiled. After taking a moment to gaze outside, Sora lay back against the wall and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I apologize if this seems kind of rushed.. I will try to do a better job with the next section..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Sora was jolted awake at the crash of thunder. Sora frantically glanced around, having completely forgotten where he was. As his gaze landed on Axel still fast asleep on the ground everything soon came rushing back to him.

"Oh.. Right.."

He soon lay back with a sigh, his gaze soon facing the ceiling of the cave. After a while, he turned to look outside again. Sora looked on in surprise as he saw flashes of what seemed to be blue lightning zipping through the heavy cloud cover high above. It was at that moment, Sora noticed the trickling of water that had begun to flow into the cavern.

"W-wha!?"

Sora scrambled to his feet, letting out a cry of pain at the sudden movement as he collapsed back against the cave wall. He could see the flow becoming stronger and took in a sharp breath at the freezing cold of the water. As he was hit by the jolt of cold, he was overtaken by a wave of adrenaline, he hurried to his friend's side on the ground.

"Axel? Axel, we have to GO!"

However, as Sora shook his friend's shoulder, Axel didn't respond.

"Axel!?"

Sora froze as he noticed the wounds from had not fully healed and had begun to bleed again, painting the icy water a soft crimson color.

"AXEL!"

Sora glanced up and his eyes grew wide as he took notice that the flow of water was becoming stronger. The frigged water had at that moment begun to reach his ankles and more was beginning to pour in.

"Axel! D-don't worry!"

Sora took hold of Axel by the arms and using every bit of strength he had, lifted him onto his back the best he could. Sora gritted his teeth as he began to make his way out of the cave, finding the water was now up past his knees As Sora looked up, he could see much of the terrain was now becoming submerged in water. However, by what he could see, the outcroppings of rock suggested the area was mostly made of rock and desert, but how could that be? If it was raining, wouldn't it be a more lush environment?

The sudden flash of lightning snapped Sora out of his thoughts as he saw the water still rising. Sora quickly glanced around them and took note of a nearby cliff. He turned back toward the cave they had been in and could see the entryway to the cave was now filled with water. Sora knew he had to keep going. Axel was counting on him. As Sora made his way toward the cliffs, he cried out in pain as he felt something jagged catch his right leg. Sora stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself and continue walking. Tears of pain slipped down Sora's face as he tried his best to fight through the pain. Blue lightning lit up everything with a blinding flash. Sora took hold of any of the jagged rocks that were scattered about the side of the cliff, making an effort to get them to safety.

Putting every ounce of strength he had left, Sora pushed onward. Sora cringed as his hands slipped and left small cuts in his skin. Clenching his eyes shut, he held onto the jagged and rain-slicked stone as much as he could, taking in slow and ragged breaths. After gathering himself, he looked up. It was becoming hard to see due to how much rain was now pelting his face. Sora took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he continued his climb.

With one last push, Sora lifted himself up to their destination. It was a small inlet within the taller cliff-side. After dragging himself and his friend into the cave, Sora collapsed to the ground in sheer exhaustion.

"We.. W-we made.. It.." Sora gasped.

Axel let out a groan to which Sora smiled a little. Sora took in shaky and ragged breaths as he let his head rest against the ground. His becoming blurry and his adrenaline waning, Sora closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel groaned as he began to stir. As he regained consciousness, he shivered. His entire body felt numb. Axel coughed painfully and shivered as he began to get up. As he looked around, he was shocked to find they were no longer in the cave they had been in hours ago. Axel looked outside and was shocked to see much of the ground below was completely submerged with water. As he looked toward where the distance, all the color drained from his face as he saw the cave they had been in was now barely visible due to the amount of water. Axel then turned to Sora who he realized was now lying beside him on the ground.

"Sora.. Y-you.."

He took Sora's hand and froze in horror at the sight of the deep gashes that covered them.

"O-oh God.." he muttered in shock. "Sora.."

Carefully, Axel lifted Sora up and held him gently. He took note of the recent injuries and hugged him tightly. Sora made a weak groan as he stirred slightly.

"Axel..?"

Axel pulled away and looked at him. Sora was barely conscious but Axel nonetheless was grateful to see his friend was still alive.

"You.. Y-you wouldn't wake up.." Sora croaked out.

Axel looked at him and he could see the sadness on his face.

"Well, I'm awake now, aren't I?" Axel grinned.

Sora turned away, closing his eyes tight.

"Sora?"

Sora responded by throwing his arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Uh, Sora?" asked Axel, a bit confused by how his friend was acting.

"I thought you were.."

Sora couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sora, c'mon.." Axel frowned.

Sora continued hugging him tight, letting tears slip down his face.

"Sora.."

Axel pulled Sora back until he could stare straight into the distraught boy's eyes.

"Everything will be fine.. I know I was acting like a total baby.. But we're not gonna let this STOP us.. Got it memorized?"

Axel lightly tapped the side of his head at the last comment and Sora sniffled a little and nodded.

"Good." Axel nodded. "Now, how 'bout we rest for now? It's still kinda dark and we'll need all the strength we can get.

Sora nodded and after a moment or so, he lay curled up near the far wall. Axel smiled a little and soon turned to look out toward the horizon. The thick cloud cover was had mostly dispersed revealing the unusual sight of the massive full more with blue and purple stripes. As Axel looked down toward the water, he took notice of what seemed to be small specks of light drifting about over the water. He continued watching with confusion as the specks seemed to copy that of snow, landing within the water and on the surrounding area. Once they landed however, he realized the little balls of light were actually small winged creatures, much very much like a moth or butterfly. Yet, they had a soft blue glow. Axel watched the little creatures move about within the cave and smiled as they seemed to rest on the ceiling of the small cave, giving of the impression of a night sky.

Axel glanced over toward Sora and noticed he had fallen asleep. The red-head made his way over to his friend and lay close to the wall beside his friend. Axel took one last look at the improvised 'night sky' before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I know much of this may not make any sense, but the world they are in has an interchanging environment and so it is completely unpredictable.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Axel stirred with a groan as sunlight poured into the cave from outside. He winced as he tried to move, only managing to roll onto his side. Axel's vision swam in and out of focus as he gazed at his friend nearby. The injury to his head seemed to have healed slightly and the bleeding had slowed, although it had stained Sora's light and dark brown hair a slight crimson color. Sora had not yet stirred from his sleep and as Axel reached over to shake him, he froze. Though Sora's right leg had stopped bleeding, it had become rather swollen and bruised.

"Oh God.. Sora, what'd you do to your LEG?"

As Axel's gloved hand brushed against the injury, Sora stirred with a pained whimper, opening his eyes.

"Axel, what-"

Sora was cut off by a painful cough, his body shuttering a bit. Axel looked at him, a bit concerned.

"Hey.. You don't look so good.."

"Axel, I'm fi- GAHHH!"

Sora was suddenly hit by a jolt of pain as he tried to move. Clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, Sora took in a shaky breath.

"Easy.." Axel insisted gently. "You shouldn't try to move.."

Sora looked up at him before turning to look at the injury. Shakily, Sora reached over and lightly ran his fingers against the large still healing gash, soon sucking in a breath through gritted teeth.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that."

Sora snapped his gaze up at Axel, his sapphire eyes flashing darkly for a moment. Axel was taken aback by this, having not expected such an angry look. Sora took notice of this and soon turned away, shamefaced.

"Sora?"

Sora sighed and painfully tried to get up. Axel watched him, a bit of concern flashing on his face. Sora gritted his teeth as he fought to stay standing as his vision began to get blurry. He clenched his eyes shut as he fought back a wave of nausea that suddenly washed over him as he collapsed to his knees.

"Sora!"

Sora hung his head low as he clenched his eyes shut. He could feel his head pounding. Axel knelt beside him, gently grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"Take it easy, man," he said gently. "You're pretty banged up.."

Sora wanted to protest but felt another jolt of pain rip through his head again. He coughed a bit painfully.

"Axel.. I.. I d-don't.. F-feel so good.."

Axel gently placed his hand on his friend's back comfortingly.

"I know.." he said gently. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this.."

Very carefully, he lifted Sora up into his arms, holding him bridal style as he painfully staggered to his feet. Axel stumbled slightly but managed to remain standing. Doggedly, he took one painful step after another, making his way out of the small alcove. They flinched as the bright sun blinded them. After a few moments, Axel's vision cleared and he could see the water was still at a very high level since the heavy rainfall the night before. Sora, however, let out a groan and tried to cover his eyes with his arm, only for it to feel like dead weight. Axel looked down at his friend in concern. Carefully, Axel moved the hood of Sora's jacket up to cover his friend's face. After making sure his friend was alright, Axel turned back toward the horizon. Off to his left, there seemed to be a rocky but gentle incline leading farther up the cliff-side. As he headed up the cliff-side, a shocking sight met him.. Just before him, was what seemed to be a thick and dense jungle.

Axel gazed at the massive trees that towered high above them, noticing they were much larger than those in the forest behind Twilight Town. After taking a slow breath, his walking began anew. Although the forest was extremely dense, Axel could see patches of open areas within the forest. His boots crunched softly in the lush, tall grass, which he was surprised to see, since they had been in an almost desert type of environment earlier. Axel slowed to a stop, a shiver going through him as he sensed a pair of eyes watching them. Glancing around their surroundings, Axel took notice of a large hollowed out tree close by. Taking slow and cautious steps, he made his way over to the hollowed out tree. After checking for any dangers that may be hiding within, he very carefully set his friend down against the trunk wall.

"Axel?" Sora groaned, stirring from his sleep.

Axel turned toward him, his expression filled with unease as he looked him in the eyes.

"Sora, I need you to listen closely.."

Sora looked at him, shocked to see such a serious expression on his friend's face.

"I need you to stay here.." Axel instructed. "No matter what happens.. I need you to stay hidden.."

"Axel, what're you-?"

Sora trailed off as he and Axel heard movement from somewhere within the surrounding underbrush. Axel remained completely still as whatever had been watching them, crept out into the open. Sora and Axel stared in awe and shock at the creature, unsure of what they were looking at. It seemed to resemble a wolf and yet.. It was like nothing they had ever seen. The creature snarled as it made its way closer, its massive claws digging into the dirt as its tail swished to and fro, revealing the massive stinger at the tip. Axel stood protectively in front of his friend, keeping his gaze on the creature as it crept closer toward them. The creature let out an earsplitting yowl as it leapt toward them! Acting quickly, Axel summoned his Keyblade and spun to knock the beast away, striking it in the side, just avoiding its massive claws as they rushed past his face.

A trickle of green blue blood spilled from the creature's wound as it rose to its feet again. Axel twirled the Keyblade in his hand as he readied himself, his bright emerald eyes locked on the creature as it drew closer toward them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sora getting to his feet. Turning his attention back to the creature, Axel could see it slinking closer toward him. As the creature sprang into an attack, Axel let out a shout of anger and swung the Keyblade in a graceful arc, sending a wave of flames across the ground, stopping the creature in its path. Axel sharply turned his head to shout something to Sora, but before he could say a word, the creature sprung through the wall of fire and knocked Axel to the ground, sinking its sharp fangs into his shoulder!

"AXEL!"

Axel struggled to keep the creature at bey, using his Keyblade to keep the beast from reaching his throat. The creature continued to attack regardless, its sharp fangs gnashing and snapping at Axel with all it had. Using all his strength, Axel flung the beast away and shakily stood up, staggering slightly as the wound in his shoulder wept his lifeblood.

The creature leapt upon him with an angry yowl, which was cut off by Axel's scream. Then.. All was silent.

"A..Axel..?"

Sora quickly and painfully scrambled to his feet and hurried to his friend's aid, relief washing over him as Axel painfully shoved the now dead creature off of him. Axel coughed and winced as he rolled onto his side.

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry for taking such a long time with doing updates, but I had not only been busy, but I hadn't been feeling that great lately.. I will do what I can to try and get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Sora knelt as his friend's side, carefully rolling him onto his back. Axel looked up at him, wincing as Sora held him in his arms.

"Axel.. Axel I'm.."

Tears were filling Sora's eyes as he trailed off. Axel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon.." he said, wincing slightly. "Don't you start crying now.. Crying isn't going to change anything.."

Sora looked at him, taking in the extent of Axel's injuries. Axel's left shoulder was torn up and bled through the tattered material of his cloak. Axel took in a sharp breath as Sora put pressure against the wound to help stop the bleeding. Sora bit his lower lip until it bled to try and hold back the sobs that were fighting to get free. Taking notice of this, Axel painfully sat up and pulled Sora into a comforting hug.

"Easy, man.. Easy.." Axel said, gently rubbing his friend's back. "We're gonna be fine.. As long as we don't give up hope.. We can do anything.."

Axel's words made Sora feel a little better, although, he was still extremely concerned about his friend's well-being. Axel let out an agonized cough and took in a pained breath as he clenched his eyes shut.

"G-god.. It hurts like h*ll.." he grunted painfully.

Sora looked at him with deep concern.

"I'm so sorry this happened.."

Axel began to chuckle, only for it to evolve into a fit of coughing.

"I-it's not like.. W-we could av-void this.." he muttered.

Axel tried to stand, only to collapse to his knees.

"Axel!"

Sora hurried to his side, fear and concern gripping his heart. Axel gritted his teeth as he tried to fight through his pain. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade.

"Cura.." he said.

Axel closed his eyes as a wave of green light washed over him. As the light cleared away, Sora stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Sora!"

Sora clenched his eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit him.

"That.. S-shouldn't have.. Taken so much.. Out of me.." he breathed.

Axel looked at him as a deep concern washed over him.

"Sora, you shouldn't be using all of your energy.." he told him.

"I'd rather help you.. T-than worry about.. M-myself.."

Sora suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Sora! Sora, what's WRONG?"

Sora couldn't answer as he started to feel extremely dizzy. Axel turned back to where Sora had cut his leg and was shocked to see it had become extremely red and swollen. Turning back to his friend, Axel had noticed Sora had become extremely pale and was now barely conscious. Thinking quickly, Axel went through his pockets, thankful to find another potion.

"Okay, this might hurt.."

Just as the words left Axel's mouth, he carefully proceeded to pour the potion onto the wound. Sora took in a sharp intake of air through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a soft whimper as the potion seemed to cause slight burning sensation. Within a few moments, the potion began to take effect and the wound began to heal. Sora took a few shaky breaths before looking up.

"O-ow.." he groaned.

Axel carefully began to help Sora stand up, allowing his friend to lean against him for support. Up above them, they could hear a soft rumbling type of noise. Sora froze as flashes of blue lightning lit up the sky above them. Axel turned to look at him.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes grew wide as memories of the night before flashed through his mind; the sight of rising water filling the cave, the sight of his friend lying motionless.. His friend's blood painting the water red..

"Sora? Sora!"

Axel's shouts snapped Sora out of his thoughts and he turned sharply to look up at him.

"You okay, man?"

Sora stared at him, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of what to say. Axel gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

Sora turned away, clenching his eyes shut.

"N-nothing.."

Axel gave his friend a weird look.

"Sora, you've been acting really WEIRD lately."

"Weird..? I uh... I guess it would seem like that.. I mean, we are stuck in this strange world and we just got attacked by a.. Whatever that thing was.."

"Being stuck, getting attacked, and then you were having a mental and emotional breakdown.. Then, yeah.. I'd say you were acting JUST a bit weird.."

"Well, I thought I was going to lose you! I mean, you're one of my closest friends now.. I don't want you to die because I couldn't protect you."

Axel gave him a weird look.

"Okay.. You're REALLY starting to freak me out.."

Sora wanted to say something but immediately closed his mouth and turned away.

"J-just.. Nevermind.."

Axel was taken aback by Sora's reaction, but decided to let things go. After a few moments, he let out a breath as he sighed.

"I'm sorry.."

Sora turned to look up at him.

"Huh? W-why are you sorry?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Because.." he said.

It was then he couldn't find the words to continue. Sora looked at him a bit curiously.

"I've been acting like an a** and you shouldn't have to deal with me acting like a total jacka**.."

Sora stared at him in shock.

"Anyway.. We should probably hurry up and find some shelter.. Don't want to be caught by another one of those weird creatures, now do we?"

Sora opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed his mouth shortly after before nodding in response.

"Let's go.."

As they continued to make their way through the jungle, the dark foreboding clouds began to blanket the sky above them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With every step Sora and Axel took, their feet sunk into the mud. The wet soil molded around them, leaving a path in their wake, which was quickly erased by the heavy rainfall. Their hair was completely plastered to their heads and necks as they continued to trudge through the growing storm. After what had to have been hours, they stumbled upon a large thicket within the underbrush. The duo were completely covered in mud and grime as they made their way into the improvised shelter, little leaves and sticks were caught in their hair from the growing storm. Axel carefully helped Sora lie down on the ground at the back of the thicket. Sora coughed and shivered. Axel knelt beside him, carefully removed his cloak, and gently draped it over Sora's shoulders. Sora's head snapped up as he stared up at him in surprise. Axel sensed Sora's unasked question and smiled.

"I can use my fire magic to warm up, so you need this more than I do." Axel replied, taking a seat beside him on the floor.

Sora only nodded and turned his gaze to look at the floor. Axel took a seat beside him, gently placing it on his friend's shoulder.

"Sora, what's really going on?"

"I just.. Friends are supposed to be there for each other.." Sora muttered. "When you got hurt.. I just... I would never forgive myself if you died.."

Axel looked at him in surprise, a look of concern on his face.

"Sora, everything is going to be fine.. I mean, yeah, I got pretty beat up.. But seriously, I can take a beating and still get through it.. So, you don't need to worry so much about me.. Got it memorized?"

Axel tapped the side of his head as he said the last words and Sora smiled a little.

"I.. Y-yeah.. O-okay.."

"Good.. Now, we should probably wait out the storm.. Don't want to get even more lost than we already are.."

Axel's words soon evolved into a pained cough.

"Axel?"

"I'm.. I'm f-fine.. L-let's just.. Get some rest for now.."

Sora looked at him a bit concerned as Axel lay back against the wall of the shelter. Sora moved closer to his friend and after a few moments, he rest his head against Axel's shoulder, soon closing his eyes. Axel looked at him, a bit surprised. He glanced outside to see the heavy rain continuing to pour down, before turning back to Sora to find he had already fallen asleep. After a few moments, Axel smiled and gently put an arm around him, like that of an older sibling making sure their younger brother was safe and protected.

"Rest well, Sora.. You're gonna need it.."

After speaking those words, Axel soon rest his head against the wall of the shelter and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I know I may have made the characters a bit out of character, which I deeply apologize.. I will try to improve the next chapter the best I can..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Sora groaned as he began to stir. He winced as he tried to move. Sora shivered at the frigged air. He looked out to see it was still nighttime, and though it was still raining, it was now only a slight drizzle. Sora soon turned to Axel, finding he was still asleep.

"Axel?"

Axel didn't respond.

"Axel, we should get going.."

When Sora tried to wake him, he froze as Axel was freezing cold.

"Axel? Axel!"

Sora continued to shake him, but Axel wouldn't respond.

"A-Axel?"

After a few moments, Axel let out a groan as he finally stirred.

"Sora.." he croaked.

Sora felt relief wash over him as he saw Axel was still alive. However, his relief soon turned to horror and concern as Axel began to cough rather harshly. Axel clenched his eyes shut as he coughed massively, his breathing becoming shaky and shallow.

"Axel, w-what's wrong?"

Axel didn't answer, as he turned to look at Sora. Sora's eyes went wide in shock. Tears of agony were streaming down Axel's extremely pale face. As Sora looked at him, he was shocked to see a puncture mark in his right arm.

"Oh God.."

"S...ra.." Axel muttered, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no! No no NO..!"

He dropped to his knees at Axel's side as horror overtook him.

"Axel! AXEL!" Sora cried, attempting to keep Axel conscious. "Axel! Stay with me!"

Sora could feel tears streaming down his face as he kept trying to waken his friend. Thinking quickly, Sora searched through the cloak's hidden pockets and soon found a potion. He immediately opened the bottle and carefully poured the potion over the wound, causing Axel to hiss in pain as he gritted his teeth. Carefully, Sora helped Axel rest against the wall and gently took his hand. Axel's breathing was rather shaky and shallow.

"Axel.. I'm sorry.."

"Hey.." Axel rasped. "Not.. Your fault..."

He clenched his eyes shut as he grit his teeth.

"That stupid creature did th-"

Axel was cut off as he let out a painful cough. Sora looked at him with deep concern as he gripped Axel's hand tightly. Sora reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ice charm. Axel made a grunt of pain as Sora carefully pressed the icy object against the wound.

"Easy.. It's alright.." Sora assured gently. "It's gonna be alright.."

Axel soon began to relax and after a while, Sora took out another potion and carefully handed it over to him. Axel reached for it, his hand shaking a bit he took the bottle and began to drink it. However, the moment he drew the bottle away from his lips, Axel felt a wave of unbearable sickness. Axel turned away from Sora before much of the potion came back up with a vengeance.

"Axel!"

Axel coughed in response and clenched his eyes shut. With slight fatigue in his voice, he said "O-ow.."

Sora reached over and began to rub Axel's back soothingly, not knowing what else to do.

"Axel, Axel it's okay.." Sora assured him.

Axel only coughed in response as he tried to stand, only for his legs to buckle beneath him. Sora quickly caught him before he hit the ground and, although he was still in pain, Sora helped Axel stand up.

"C'mon, we need to find help."

Axel groaned and nodded as he shakily began to head out of the shelter with Sora helping him along the way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After walking for what had to have been hours, the duo stopped close to a large waterfall. Sora helped Axel rest against the vine-covered cliff-side, taking notice of Axel's shallow and shaky breathing.

"Axel.. Hang in there.." he frowned.

Axel coughed and shivered as he fought to breathe. Sora bit his lower lip, sadness and guilt overtaking his heart. He knew they shouldn't have left but.. If they had stayed..

Sora shook his head. He didn't want to think of that.. Not now.. Sora soon turned to Axel again and gently placed his hand over Axel's heart. Sora heard a snap of branches from within the thick jungle and turned sharply toward the noise.

Sora quickly got to his feet, wincing slightly as he felt a little dizzy. He nonetheless readied himself, summoning his Keyblade and standing protectively in front of his weakened friend. The noises became louder and just as Sora was about to attack, he froze as a large figure made its way out of the underbrush. Sora stared in shock at what he was seeing. The creature stood bipedal and looked very much like a wildcat or cheetah dressed in red and gold tribal attire holding what looked like a wood and crystal staff or scepter. What seemed the most unusual was the color of its coat, which was a light and dark shade of blue. The anthro cheetah made his way toward them, causing Sora to stand protectively over Axel on the ground. However, the blue cheetah was not alone as three others began to surround them. Sora readied himself to protect his friend at any cost.

"Get BACK!" he warned, holding the Keyblade in front of him.

The cheetahs continued their approach toward them, one of them heading over to Axel on the ground.

"Get AWAY from him!" Sora shouted.

Sora swung the Keyblade at them but was taken by surprise as the leader of the cheetahs took hold of his arm.

"H-hey! Let GO!"

The cheetah however, held a tight grip. Sora gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull away. However, the cheetah looked Sora over, taking in the sight of Sora's injuries. One of the other cheetahs who had approached Axel, took in the sight of red-head's wounds. After seeing the puncture in Axel's right arm, the cheetah turned toward the others and said something. Sora stared blankly as the they spoke in a language Sora could not understand. The cheetah holding Sora's wrist nodded and soon turned toward Sora. Sora looked at him, still struggling to get free. It was then that the cheetah spoke.

"Do not be afraid, young one.. You are in safe hands.."

Sora stopped struggling at the sound of the cheetah's calm and deep voice. He looked at him and could feel tears forming in his eyes again.

"P-please.. C-can you help him?" asked Sora. "H-he's really sick!"

The cheetah looked at Sora and nodded. He then turned toward the cheetah closest to Axel and began to speak in the unusual language again. The other cheetah responded with a nod and very carefully lifted Axel up from the ground. Sora bit his lip, a pit forming at the center of his stomach as he took in the sight of his friend. Axel was deathly pale as and it was impossible to see if he was still breathing.

Sora felt tears forming again as he gently took Axel's hand, holding it tight.

"Please be okay.."

**Author's Note: I'll try to get more up soon..**


End file.
